Hetalia Tales
by Dreamer's Dark Requiem
Summary: A series of Fairy Tales starring our favorite Hero!...And a few of his 'sidekicks', too. Multiple pairings.
1. Cinderella, Pt 1

_Hetalia Tales_

Cinderella

Rated: T for Hetalia

Pairings: Ameripan

Disclaimer: Not mine. If it was, more of the countries would be personified.

Warning: It's kind of crack while not being crack? I'unno...Oh! And Fem!America

AN; This is what happens when you watch plays in Theatre. Strange, strange things. Also, Manon is Fem!France and Denisa is Fem!Romania. Just so you know.

_Part 1_

Stupid Step-Sisters

* * *

Allison F. Jones glared at the rather dirty marble floor, willing it to clean itself. Her will could easily over take this floor's will! The floor refused to wash itself. Her drive could beat anything! The floor scoffed in the face of her attempts.

Okay, maybe not...

"Allison!"

Said young woman choked and rushed to grab her cleaning equipment. Moments after she managed to at least looks like she had been doing something, Her two step-sisters stomped in, followed by an annoyed older woman.

This trio were Alice, Allison's stepmother, Manon and Denisa Kirkland. Alice had married her father, Alfred Jones, a few years back after his parents insisted that he get over his deceased wife. Frankly, Allison had been insulted by the comment, as she had loved her mother very much. Manon and Denisa were the daughters of Alice's divorced husband, Arthur Kirkland, and both were horrible.

Especially to Allison.

Her father, Alfred, was usually out, working for his business. Oh, she loved her father dearly, but she wished he didn't have to work so much. Of course, his working hard could be attributed to her step family, as their budget had seemed to skyrocket after they had joined the family.

Allison huffed to herself as she remembered how _sweet _and _kind _they acted towards her before her father married Alice. Now, however, they acted like she was their slave, unless Alfred was around. She cleared her throat then, trying not to twitch in general rage toward Alice. "Yes, Step-Mother?" The older woman crossed her arms. "Why isn't this floor done? Nor the bathrooms cleaned?"

"I...ran out of cleaning supplies. Step-Mother."

The elder gave her a disbelieving look but did not question her any farther, "Well, you better be quick about it, as the three of us shall be heading to the royal ball tonight." Allison froze, "...I assume I will not be attending then?" Manon and Denisa gave her dark smiles and Alice gave a jerky nod, "You shall be here, taking care of the rest of the chores. Understood?"

"Yes, Step-Mother."

"Good." And with that final comment, she and her daughters left the room, the two youngest shooting Allison mocking looks. "What a witch with a capital B," Allison muttered, gathering her things to begin cleaning once again. Though, she was rather used to the treatment, so it was no surprise to her that the bit-Er, jerk, would say no to her going to the ball.

Of course, she hadn't really wanted to go anyway...It just would have been nice to get out of the house was all.

* * *

Kiku Wang-Honda, crown prince and heir apparent of Japarica, sighed deeply. Why oh why had he allowed his parents to bully him into this? Oh, that's right... he had been raised to respect his elders. Dammit.

The brown eyed teen sighed again as he stared out across the courtyard of the castle. Below where many carriages, each carrying a pair of nobles, and usually, their eldest daughter. The deadpan expression clearly told the world what he thought of that.

"Brother!" called a female voice, making Kiku turn towards the speaker.

Said young woman happened to be his younger sister, Lin Yin Wang-Honda. Following her was his two brothers, Li Xio Chun Wang-Honda and Im Yong So Wang-Honda. Their mother, Chun-Yan Wang-Honda, stood at the doors that connected the hall he was in to the next one over.

"Sister," He greeted softly, nodding to his other siblings and mother, "But where is father?" Ivan Wang-Honda-Braginski was the current ruler of Japarica, if only because he had married his mother. But he was kind ruler...Strict when necessary and gentle when not. Kiku was thankful for that, as he was unsure if he could support a leader was unjust...even if that leader was his father.

Chun-Yan stepped forward, holding up a hand in her own hello, "Ivan is currently greeting the guests for the ball. We thought it prudent to come and get you, as this ball _is _all about you and your coming of age." "Mother," the young man murmured, "I truly wish you did not ask this of me...However, I shall respect your decision." The elder gave a weak smile that was accompanied with a sigh.

"I wish that it had not come to this either..."

* * *

Part 1

End

* * *

**wheee...Finished. Okay, all of the chapters are meant to be short, as they're parts to a larger one-shot for each. Got it? Lastly, if anyone has any fairy tales they'd like to see in this series, go ahead and let me know!**

**Current Fairy Tales**

**Cinderella - Ameripan**

**Sleeping Beauty - Romerica**

**Little Mermaid(Happy Ending) - PruAme**

**Rapunzel - Denmark/America**


	2. Sleeping Beauty, Pt 1

_Hetalia Tales_

Sleeping Beauty

Rated: T for Hetalia

Pairings: Romerica

Disclaimer: Not mine. If it was, more of the countries would be personified.

Warning: Crack while also not being Crack. Fufufufu. Fem!Romano, this time guys~...and Fem!Rome~

AN; Guys, guys, I really love you all, even if you didn't review~ Anyone who even read it makes me happy :)

_Part 1_

An Interrupted Birthday

* * *

Lovina Vargas glowered at anyone who came too close to her or her little sister. This was of course because the soon-to-be three year old did not approve of the odd looks that crossed some the men's faces. One could say she was overprotective of Feliciana, but whenever someone allowed that phrase to pass their lips, they were awarded with a kick to the shin.

Today was Lovina's third birthday, and Feliciana's second. How they managed to be born on the same day, no one knew, though their mother joked constantly that they were meant to be twins. Lovina did not find at all funny, though the nobles of the castle always tried their best to suck up to her mother. This, of course, disgusted the oldest princess.

Queen Arsenia was hovering over the younger, tying Feliciana's hair up in ribbons. Once her mother approached her, Lovina hissed and dodged under her mother's arms. There was no way she was going to wear those sissy ribbons! Arsenia sighed, "You really don't want the ribbons? But you'll be just as adorable as Felicana then~!" The elder threw her younger sister a rare dirty look, though the bubbly Feliciana didn't notice it.

"Dear?" came the rumble of their father's voice. Arsenia perked up and lead her two daughters to see the man. Folkert frowned lightly at the sight of their ruffled eldest daughter but didn't question it. He too was used to Lovina's tomboy attitude.

The royal family took leave of their daughters' room and headed down the impressive spiral staircase that lead to the main hall. As soon as their feet hit the bottom step, trumpets rose and announced their arrival. People bowed deeply to the family of four as they walked across the hall to their thrones. Lovina made a disgusted noise that went unheard by everyone.

When they sat in their respective thrones, the ceremonies began. The eldest of the princesses stared at the speakers, diplomats, and gift bringers, bored out of her mind. It was only when she began to fall asleep that something exciting(at least, for us) happened. A trio of rather attractive men appears, each twirling a stick of polished wood.

"Greetings your majesty!" called the blond, whom was wearing a somewhat tacky blue outfit. Likewise, the dark brunette's clothing was an eyesore red and the albino's was almost completely black, save the white accents. All of them were incredibly tacky.

Lovina suddenly had a horrible feeling.

The tallest of them, even if only by an inch, bowed. "We, the Bad Friends Trio, are here to give our gifts! Kesesese..." Feliciana giggled quietly next to her and Lovina sobbed mentally _Don't encourage them! _"Oh? We will be willing to take any gifts you offer, Prussia...so long as they are _age appropriate,_" Folkert said, eyeing the albino. Prussia grinned up at him. "Of course!"

The blond stepped forward. "I, Francis France, wish to give the lovely lady Lovina the gift of animal speech. So, it shall be done~! Hon hon hon..." He waved his wand and a bit of blue sparks of magic fluttered down on her. The princess in question blanched and gave her parents a dirty look. Were they really just going to sit there while these psychos waved wooden sticks at her?

Next was the man in red, whom was mumbling things such as 'tomate' and the like. He waved his wand, saying, "I, Antonio Spain, wish to give the lovely lady Lovina the gift of the green thumb! Any plant she tends to will grow strong! So, it shall be done. Fusososo..." Red sparks fell down around the girl's head, who had resolved to viciously trip her parent up as discretely as possible.

Dear gods, they were insane and terrifying...could someone please save her from them?

Of course, later, she would curse whatever god sent this 'savior' to 'help' her, as the doors slammed open. Standing there was a young man who wore a black hooded cloak over his mostly dark green attire. Floating over his shoulder...was a flying green bunny. Lovina stared.

He stomped over, declaring, "I have one question!" Arsenia smiled kindly. "Yes?" "Why," he snarled, "Were THESE three invited...but not _me_?" Arsenia giggled nervously. Folkert sighed, "It is very simple, Arthur England." He gave him a stony look. "You are annoying."

England's mouth fell open, "_I'm _annoying? ME? Oh, you asked for it..." He jabbed a stick topped with a star at Lovina. "I, Arthur England, wish to give the lady Lovina the _curse_ of being doomed to die if she ever jabs herself with a fork! SO, IT SHALL BE DONE!" The last words were roared as green-purple sparks fluttered down on Lovina. The girl suddenly felt and looked very sick.

The man bared his teeth in an ugly smile before he disappeared with a twirl of his starry wand. The guards rushed forward to stop him, but crashed into one another as the sorcerer vanished. The king and queen stared in horror at where he had been and then back to their oldest daughter.

"Wait!" Prussia straightened out of the way of more fumbling guards. "I still haven't given my gift yet!" Lovina shot him a dirty look. That was what he said, after being the death sentence for some thing her father said? Prussia grinned widely as he said, "I, Gilbert Prussia, wish to give the lovely lady Lovina the gift of living even after she is injured by Arthur England's curse! So, it shall be done!"

Oh.

Well, that was somewhat useful.

Folkert allowed himself a tiny relieved sigh but took it back as Spain spoke up. "I'm afraid, though, Good King, that even with Prussia's gift, Lovina will still be affect by the curse." Damn. "However," France said sagely, "She will fall into a deep sleep. Forever. Though, there is a way to keep her safe from even that." Why did she suddenly have a horrible feeling?

"What! Tell us, _now_," Her mother demanded, her normally kind eyes flashing in rage. Prussia sucked in a breath. " The only way for her life to be take her from any place that contains forks and raise her in the place without forks." Folkert frowned and Arsenia glared.

"But that would mean she would be taken from us!"

"Well." The trio glanced at one another. "We suppose that is the point."

Next thing the elder princess knew, she was being carted away from the Castle town to a place she had never even heard of before. Trumpet cried out her departing and people waved white flags at her, crying in sadness that their eldest princess was leaving them.

Lovina had never felt a stronger urge to beat the snot out of everyone before.

* * *

Part 1

End

* * *

**...Why do I keep making England the villian? Also, it really sucks to be Romano right now.**

**Current Fairy Tales**

**Cinderella - Ameripan**

**Sleeping Beauty - Romerica**

**Little Mermaid(Happy Ending) - PruAme**

**Rapunzel - Denmark/America**

**Little Red Riding Hood - Germania/Rome, some Ameita**


	3. Sleeping Beauty, PT2

_Hetalia Tales_

Sleeping Beauty

Rated: T for Hetalia

Pairings: Romerica

Disclaimer: Not mine. If it was, more of the countries would be personified.

Warning: Crack while also not being Crack. Fem!Romano, guys~...and Fem!Rome~ And...Romano swearing! Yeah!

AN; Okay, So I want to do a FF version of Hetaquest! It's my favorite of all the Hetalia fan games made, but I want to do a collab on it, so It doesn't die XD Someone would do Ita's side, and I would do America's side. Anyone interested at all?

_Part 2_

Her Sixteenth

* * *

A young woman with long, dark auburn hair was out among tall green plants. Each of these plants had at least ten shiny red Tomatoes. The young woman was grinning like a maniac as she plucked several more from the nearest stock. Humming she placed them into a basket before turning away from the tomato garden.

"Ah! My Darling Lovi!"

The young woman, 'Lovi', snarled. "What the frick do you want, bastard?" The Spanish 'fairy' pouted at him.

"Oh," he said, "I just wanted to have you come back into the house. We have everything ready for your sixteenth birthday celebration~!"

Lovina, as was her proper name, rolled her eyes. "I'll come by on my own later. I want to go and get some water from the river." Spain pouted but made an agreeing noise. He made many noises, Lovina grumble-thought. Shoving her basket of tomatoes into his hands, she grabbed the bucket for water up from the end of the row of tomato stocks.

"Hey!" She turned back. "Be careful, won't you?" To the auburn haired girl's surprise, the Spanish 'fairy' had a rare serious look on his face.

Finally, she replied with an 'alright', and disappeared into the forest. Behind her, Spain closed his eyes. "It's been so long since we took you in...and I've hoped for a long time you'd be safe. But...This bad feeling I have...

"I think you're in trouble, Lovi."

* * *

Lovina was grinning like a maniac. Finally! Some alone time. The trio of 'fairies' had some odd obsession with keeping a close eye on her. It was awfully tiring at times.

With a skip and jump, she passed an old log and landed on the bank of the crystal clear river. The former princess grinned again. Ah, this was the life! sure, she hadn't seen her little sister since she was three and hadn't been allowed to even acknowledge a fork's existance in that same amount of time and her guardians were overbearing...

But it was all good, so long as she could keep this freedom!

It was on her way back, though, that a possible threat to her current freedom showed up.

It also happened to show up in the form of very handsome traveler.

She almost lost all her water to the hungry earth and glared at the traveler she had run into. Said man gave her a sheepish look. "Sorry for nearly running you over...?" He mumbled. Lovina blinked once with a tight frown. _Is he...? He's asking for my name...? What a..._ She surveyed the man. He had wheat blond hair with a right side part and the oddest piece of hair sticking straight up(tough she hardly had room to talk). He had a loosed red scarf hanging over his shoulders and a dark blue face over a lighter blue shirt lined with white. Brown pants completed the ensemble with a pair of -silver gray boots. Sky Blue eyes sparkled at her from behind a square glasses frame.

"Nice going, Bastard. God dammit, you're lucky I didn't lose any...means I'd have to go all the way back to the river again..." The blond man tipped her head to his side and then grinned.

"Want any help?" He offered.

Lovina gave him a suspicious look. And then glared at a nearby tree. There was no point in being suspicious of a guy who probably had no idea she was the princess of a kingdom and that she was cursed to be asleep forever if she ever got stabbed with a fork. "...Fine. Who the hell are ya, anyway?"

"Alfred!" He said brightly, pleased by her acceptance, "Alfred F. Jones! It's nice to meet you...?"

"...Lovina."

"Heheheh. That's a nice name. So, which way to your place?" He beamed at her. For some reason, Lovina felt her face heat up. "T-this way, Bastard." She continued up the path she had originally been taking, allowing the blond traveler to take her water bucket from her hands. She had a feeling, or maybe even knowledge, that this man wasn't going to hurt her.

What she didn't know about was the current mental conflict her new companion was going through...

* * *

_What do I do...? Arthur didn't say anything about the eldest princess being so beautiful...or charming, in her own way._

The former-noble-turned-mercenary tried not to frown. It'd make Lovina either suspicious or concerned and he couldn't have that.

Whether it was for the mission or his personal feelings he didn't know. And that was what was making this even worse! He had no idea how he stood with Lovina now, despite the fact that, on his way there, he had definately known.

Alfred had been paid to get the Princess to hurt herself with a fork. That was his job. The job he was given by Arthur...But...Part of him was desperately pleading _not _to harm the princess. Alfred allowed himself a mental groan. His thought kept going in circles.

Did he follow orders or follow his heart(as cheesy as it sounded)...?

* * *

Part 2

End

* * *

**Current Fairy Tales**

**Cinderella - Ameripan**

**Sleeping Beauty - Romerica**

**Little Mermaid(Happy Ending) - PruAme**

**Rapunzel - Denmark/America**

**Little Red Riding Hood - Germania/Rome, some Ameita**

**Little Mermaid(True Ending)- Onesided Germerica, Mutual Gerita, Arranged Marriage Germany/Denmark**


	4. Cinderella PT 2

_Hetalia Tales_

Cinderella

Rated: T for Hetalia

Pairings: Ameripan

Disclaimer: Not mine. If it was, more of the countries would be personified.

Warning: Crack while also not being Crack. Fem!America returns! with my headcanon name for her!

AN; Yo. Cinderella, and then next will be the Little Mermaid(Happy Ending), okay? Also, Yolanda(Mexico) is very pushy...at least in my eyes, and likes to mess around with America/Allison/Alfred/Whatever.

_Part 2_

A...Fairy?

* * *

Allison stretched out, smiling as she did so. All of the mansion had been tidied up, the tile floors glistening in the lights. She stretched again, like a cat, before picking up her bucket of water and taking it out the room. The blond paused at the sound of the cackling laughter of her step-sisters. Allison rolled her eyes heaven ward before shoving the door to the outside open.

Dropping the pail of water by the well in the garden, she sighed. Honestly, that had been far too much work. She dumped the water in the flower beds and turned back to well to begin refilling the bucket. Behind her were the rapid footsteps of three pairs of feet. Allison sighed as she pulled the bucket back up. "Yes, Step-Mother?"

The woman behind her sneered slightly. "We shall be leaving in the next hour. You now have permission to tidy up your sisters' rooms." Allison curtsied with a soft mumble of 'Yes ma`am' before picking up the pail and disappearing into the mansion. As she walked up the main stairs she grumbled about idiotic step-sisters, evil step-mothers, and poor fathers who could never be home anymore.

She paused as a brown cat whizzed past her feet. Allison raised an eyebrow and tipped her head tot he side to watch Romacat streak down the hall. The cat was mad tempered, hated just about everyone in the household, and enjoyed being a bother...or so it seemed. Of course, the few people the cat didn't try to call into shreds was herself, Alfred, and their neighbor, who visited on occasion, Antonio.

Pushing through one of the two big doors, she entered her step-sisters' rooms. Allison gagged at the sight of piles and piles of clothes all around the bed and closet. No doubt she'd have to clean those...and then some.

It took what felt like hours to pile the clothes into a single pile by the door, but it did allow the young woman to begin cleaning the floor. Outside, the sun began to set, the last rays of sunshine filtering into the room. Allison sighed through her nose. What was this nonsense? Did she really have to continue this charade of doing everything for her lazy step-sisters? "Haaaa...If there was ever a time I wanted an escape from this crap it would be now." A young woman seemed to fade into existence behind her.

The fairy-winged woman 'ahem'ed.

Allison paid no attention to the ahem.

There was a twitch.

A wand flashed down onto Allison's head, and with a squawk, the girl fell into her tub of water. After spending sometime flailing in the growing puddle of water, she jerked up and spun around. "Okay, whose the bozo who smacked me?!...Eh?"

Allison eyed the woman in front of her with no small amount of surprise. Where had she come from? The fairy-winged woman had tan skin and flowing long black hair that stopped at her hips. The dress she wore was a plain white with a sash over one shoulder. The sash itself was green, white, and the red in that order. Pinning it to her shoulder was a small badge with an eagle on it. Allison gave her a blank look.

She puffed out her chest. "My name is Yolanda! Yolanda Guadalupe! It's nice to finally meet my charge~!"**  
**

What.

"What in the name of Manabohzo are you babbling about?!" Allison demanded. "Why do you have Fairy Wings? How the _hell _did you get in here without me, the Heroine, noticing?!"

Yolanda pouted. "Exactly what it means. I'm your Fairy Godmother, and I'm here to grant your wish~!"

"Wish?"

"Your wish." The fairy winked. "To leave this place." The taller blond gave the woman a wary look. Yolanda pouted again. "What's with that look?"

Allison crossed her arms. "That can be taken in any way. What if you try to kill me, the Heroine? Or worse you-"

"Hey!" Yolanda interrupted. "Look, you wanna leave your step-mother and step-sister behind, right?" Allison nodded mutely. "Well, I have way for you to get out of her! First, though, you'll have to get out of that ratty-tatty dress!" The fairy 'godmother' waved her wand and a strange red, white, and blue light(where those stars?) covered her dress. Allison squeaked.

When the light faded, she was now wearing a mainly blue dress with a white corset. Her under skirt was a brilliant red and she was wearing a pair of red flats with white lilies sewed on. In her new hair bun there was a rose with white, blue, and red petals. She spun around, the white bow attached to the back of her corset swinging with her. "Why am I wearing such a fancy dress?!"

Yolanda clapped her hands. "I'm granting your wish. Come along, come along." She grabbed Allison's hand and dragged the girl out of the room and down the stairs. Along the way, she whipped her wand at poor Romacat, whom let out a screech when the white light hit him. Allison stared over her shoulder at the glowing light when Yolanda dragged the girl through the front doors and to...a carriage? A very fancy one at that.

"Wait, I don't get it! What's going on?!" Itabby, their other neighbor's, Ludwig, cat wailed when the light hit him. It hit the blond girl that, rather suddenly, the cat wails changed to sobs of 'I surrender! Don't huuuurt me!'

What.

Behind the duo, the door slammed open. "Oi! You Fairy Bastard, what're you doing to Allison?! Step away from her!" A very handsome young man stood in the doorway, a curl bouncing up and down in anger on the right side of his head. Up on the wall, an equally handsome man fell off.

"Waaah! I'm sorry, I surrender!" The pathetic guy began waving a white flag from his position n the ground. Allison felt herself, what was the term, oh yeah, 'sweatdrop'.

She sighed and then snarled. "What the hell is going on?! The Heroine's cat, Romacat, just turned into a human, Itabby did too, and there is a random carriage inthe middle of the road!"

The fairy pouted at her. "I told you, I'm granting your wish! Ne, Little Romacat, will you please drive the carriage? Our little Itabby will be the door opener." Ignoring Allison's angry cries of 'Door opener, why the hell would I need a door opener?!', Yolanda pushed the angry young woman to the carriage and then in. Yolanda turned back to the duo of former cats. "I'm going to give Allison a way out from under those step-sisters' toes. Wanna help?" Romacat-_ROMANO!_-I mean, Romano smirked evilly while Itabby...Feliciano looked up a her with teary eyes.

"We'd love to." Romano purred darkly.

* * *

Part 2

End

* * *

**Current Fairy Tales**

**Cinderella - Ameripan**

**Sleeping Beauty - Romerica**

**Little Mermaid(Happy Ending) - PruAme**

**Rapunzel - Denmark/America**

**Little Red Riding Hood - Germania/Rome, some Ameita**

**Little Mermaid(True Ending)- Onesided Germerica, Mutual Gerita, Arranged Marriage Germany/Denmark**

**Beauty and the Beast- AmeCan**


End file.
